During times of inadequate rainfall, many areas of this country are forced to prohibit the watering of lawns, which often results in much of the lawn drying and needing to be dug up and replanted. At the same time, many of the homes and other buildings in these areas of insufficient rainfall are continually cooled by air conditioning systems. These air conditioning systems typically remove moisture from the air to reduce excessive humidity, and a typical central air conditioning system for an average home may remove many gallons of moisture from the air during a 24-hour period. Until now, the so-called "condensate", that is, the water formed by condensation within such air conditioning systems, has simply been drained away as waste.